A Girl And The Strange Horse
by Double D Girl
Summary: This story has a little bit of Flicka 2 and the inheratance Troligy Eragon, Eldest, Brisingr


**A Love between a Girl and Her Horse**

**A Love Story**

**Epilogue **

Once a girl named Alanna who is 11 ½ with orange hair who loves horses with all her heart. She is a pro rider but can't find the right horse. Alanna begs her mom to look at all the foals before they go to the sales, and whenever her mom or anyone goes to horse sales she begs to go with. Her mom always says that "she is always looking for a horse; of all of my best horses none of them never pleases her. It's like she will wait till she is dead before she will find the right horse. But I don't know why I let to go to all the sales she wishes to go to. I just feel… well….obliged to let her… go to all the sales she wants to go to. It's like…. like a trance."

One day Alanna saw a foal in one of her moms many weaning corrals on her horse-vet farm. It was a beautiful Egyptian-Arabian-Paint mare. It was marked perfectly-light, dark splotches all over its slim, muscular body. Its face was blazed, its eyes light blue looking for a strong, helping touch of its mother; the young foal has just been weaned. When she tried to get into the small crowded corral but one of the farm hands named Tim Hatter pulled her back and told her "don't go into there unless you want to get punished by your mother, and you know how much she loves you and all the new foals. Plus all of those rascals are so scared we don't want to scare them to death now do we". "No we don't, but…." "But nothing". "That foal over there is longing for a helping touch" she said almost in tears. "Ahahahahaha what did I just say we don't want to upset your mother and I don't want to lie to her saying that I wasn't there when you went in there. Plus I do not want to pay for those who die or can't be trained". "But, but, but". "But what". "Just look at her". "Which one", he asked. But when she looked she didn't see her no matter how hard she looked. "It looks like she just disappeared in to thin air". "We both know that that is impossible. You just can't see her." "But I** did** see her". "Sure sure"said the farm hand.

When Tim left Alanna looked back and saw the foal standing as plain as a neon light in a black room. Then just to see if she was crazy she closed her eyes and pinched herself. After being positive that she was not dreaming she turned around and saw the foal still there looking at her. All of a sudden the beauty of a horse turned and hurried into the crowd of the rest of the foals in the coral.

Finally when she recovered her shock she heard the dinner bell and forced her self from the coral to the house where she washed and continued walking to the dinner table from her bathroom upstairs she happened to look outside by a near window. She saw the beautiful mare out of the coral watching her with a calm stare almost begging her to come see her. The eyes where enough to pull Alanna towards the mare. She ran downstairs oblivious to all the questions flying at her when she rushed out of the door. The only thing she saw outside was the mare inside the coral staring at her with the same calm eyes she saw from behind the window. Then she felt another presence and not one of the many bodies behind her filing out of the house. Then when she took a step back to answer one of the many yells she felt the presence slip away. But when she turned back towards the mare the presence came slipping back. Then she felt a strong hand turn her around and heard nothing of what that person said but felt the presence slip away and every thing went black…..

When she awoke she heard strange voices above her then heard her mothers extinguished cry of relief then finally she arouse to conscious she saw that the people above her were Tim who must of grabbed her or would of not been allowed in her room. The other guy she assumed was a new doctor saying "she'll be fine, just give her a couple of hours for the medicine to wear off." Alanna said "how long have I been asleep?" "About 9 hours" said Beth (mom). "Really that long?" "Yes". "What happened mom?" "You ran outside and were staring at something. I think you were looking at a weanling I think. Am I right?" "Yes you are right. You didn't see the perfect mare." "No, I did not, but we'll look when you're better though. I'll go on with my information. Then thankfully Tim was there but probably turned you to hard and then you well you fainted. Of what we don't know yet." "Why don't we know what it is." "The doctor said it was something he has never seen. You don't have a fever, a single injury, or not even a little bit of temp. Witch we all know that the faint was not from fear, surprise, or shock. That is what bothers the all of us we don't know what happened and you probably don't know what happened either. Soooooo. " mom let the comment slide.

In about 2-3 hours mom couldn't keep me quiet so she let me get up and look for the mare with her. We slow because mom (as always) was being over protective. When we were at the coral (finally) mom asked "what did this yearling look like?" "Well she's hard to describe. But ill try my best to explain her: she has light and dark tinted spots all over her body with a nose a little more likes a paints and it body oh its beautiful body well it looks so muscular, but lean like all yearlings, but more like a grown horses hide and endurance, stamina, and speed. Mom said "well I'm sure it looks like it but it's probably not what it looks like Hun. We have no colts like that here even I if it was true if a foal looked like. Maybe you saw mama bell you know she always gets out of her coral. Plus she passes her resemblance to her colts." "Sure but still I don't think that its one of ma's colts at all sure she has the same markings. But I really don't think that it is ma's foal at **all**." "its getting' late lets go take care of chores and when was the last time you rode isle 8s horses all fat pigs and I plan to sell them and replace them with the new awesome stallions and mares in the new weanling pens although I might just sell a few of the best ones I promised that one girl a really good pair oh ya and that guy oh how could I forget that couple…" mom muttered on her way to the barns.


End file.
